A New Adventure & Hiei's Match
by Ani-Mimi
Summary: Yusuke's back from Demon World for good, but instead of a nice long break, the Spirit Detectives are invited to a second Dark Tournament. Along the way they run into old friends and new, one of whom may just be Hiei's match, in more ways then one. HieixOC
1. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Hours away from the closest town, one can find a large shrine, nestled deep within a mountainous forest, whose beauty leaves one with a sense of peace. The quiet breeze wafting through the trees; the lapping of waves along the sea shore on the farthest edge of the forest; the sound of birds singing along with a young blue haired girl in the kitchen; the sounds of fighting in the woods. Fighting…!

"Zip it you old hag!" yelled a teenage boy with slicked back hair. "It's hard enough to concentrate on fighting all three of you at once without you yelling in my ear at the same time!"

If your eyesight is quick enough you could see three blurs darting in and out of the trees surrounding the disgruntled teenager named Yusuke Urameshi, occasionally shooting out to throw an attack at Yusuke, catching him off guard. For the last three and a half hours Hiei, Kurama and Genkai have been attacking him head on for some unknown reason.

"Quiet dimwit, that's exactly why we're working on this. You have two months to prepare, and you haven't fought in a life or death match for over two and a half years, and this is the quickest way to give you a refresher course." Was Genkai's answer to Yusuke's complaining.

"She's right detective. You should also keep in mind that with the kekkai barrier down, and a relative peace established between the Demon and Living Worlds, the chances of B class or even some lower A class demons participating have nearly doubled." Informed Hiei.

"Hiei's right Yusuke. Besides, you don't want Keiko to come after us if you get killed just because you aren't in shape or ready for the unexpected."

This, coming from Kurama's voice of logic was a good wake up call for Yusuke, especially considering Keiko's reaction when she found out a couple days earlier that he was being called on again to fight after just returning from Demon World a few months previous.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

The entire gang had gathered at Genkai's temple to hangout and celebrate the beginning of summer vacation, when Lord Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, had to pop in with some decidedly bad news, throwing a damper on the entire day.

Kuwabara had spent the duration of dinner flirting with Yukina, before helping her clean off the table. All the while Hiei was mentally restraining himself from bashing his head in for having any contact with his sister. Once Yukina had left the room to wash the dishes, Hiei decided to let off that built up steam by verbally attacking the slightly retarded young man.

"Hm, so the oaf has enough strength and smarts to get past high school and carry dishes, but he still can't figure out how to beat the detective."

"Did you just call me dumb!?"

Hahahahah. "He didn't need to Kuwabara, you just did it for him." Laughed Yusuke.

"Shut it Urameshi! I'm not going to fight while my love Yukina is so close to me."

The verbal battle would have continued if it weren't for the sudden…

**POP!**

"Ahhhh! Koenma don't do that, you know it gives me a heart attack."

Toddler Koenma had suddenly popped in; right behind Yusuke's back, throwing him face first into Keiko's lap.

"Ahhhh! Yusuke you pervert!"

**Slap!**

And there was Yusuke, lying on the floor all swirlly eyed with a nice red hand print on his face.

"Will you all be quiet!" yelled Koenma as he changed into his teenage form. "I have some important things to discuss with you. I know none of you will like to hear this, and Keiko you are welcome to maim and or kill me as soon as I am done but I must speak with you all. I have just received word that Team Urameshi is once again being invited to participate in the upcoming Dark Tournament."

"What! We have to go through all that again!" Yusuke screamed, his face beginning to grow red.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I tried everything I could to talk them out of it but nothing worked."

Yusuke sat there fuming for a few minutes before feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

"If you have no choice but to go then its okay Yusuke, but I'm coming along too and nothing you can say will change my mind," said Keiko quietly, "However if you get killed, I'll have Koenma bring you back to life and then kill you myself!" She finished with her voice gaining in volume, to the point where she was now yelling at him.

* * *

**(End)**

And so here the team was, a day later, having a battle royale to help train and prepare each other for the upcoming tournament.

So as the two months of preparation progressed Team Urameshi warmed up and improved themselves for the tournament while during breaks they caught up with each other on what had happened to each of them over the two years that they had split up. This included time with all the girls when they came over every other weekend.

Now since all the girls were going with them to the tournament, Yusuke and Hiei decided to teach them to better take care of themselves. Keiko even learned enough that she impressed Yusuke with the strength to take down an E to lower C class demon.

Finally the day of the Dark Tournament arrived. As the girls took off with Koenma, the guys made their way to the boat landing.

"Alright you scurvy scum, pipe down and look alive," came the gruff voice of the Captain. "This here is the last boat to Hanging Neck Island for this year's Dark Tournament. If all teams are here, scurry on board or be left behind, cause I won't be taking no pier head jumpers."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about you being late Urameshi." said Kuwabara jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, at least you didn't have to worry about Hiei dicing you to pieces as a greeting; otherwise you never would've survived." Yusuke poked back.

"Hey!"

"Well since we've firmly established that we are all here, shall we embark," questioned Kurama trying to get the two to settle down.

"Yes we shall. Boys move it." Genkai ordered the two before taking the lead up the gang plank.

And so the boat set sail and their new adventure began, each one wondering what this year's tournament had in store.

* * *

AN: This is my first shot at a fan fiction, so I would greatly appreciate any input that is given. I already have an idea for where I want this to go, but if anyone has any ideas please share them, and I just might put one to use. Also if you find any details that are lacking let me know and I will fix them right away. If you notice that this story or chapter has been reposted it is because I see it as a work in progress and took it down to make alterations that I felt were necessary. Anyways R&R and thanks for taking the time to read.

- Ani-Mimi


	2. Old Friends & a Puzzle Named Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All other characters are mine.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends and a Puzzle Named Yuki**

Once the Spirit Detectives and Genkai arrived at Hanging Neck Island, they checked in and met up with the girls in their room, discussing their adventures on the way there.

"It was almost funny watching the shorty get upset because they stole his idea again."

"What do you mean again?"

"You slept the entire way here last time Yusuke, so you don't know all the details about last year's trip. What Kuwabara means is last year Hiei mentioned that if Genkai had lost the deciding melee all we had to do was kill all the other demons on the boat and no one would argue with us that we were the winning team for the boat."

This of course earned laughs from several in the room and a smirk from Genkai and Hiei.

As the night wore on the girls and Koenma decided it was time to go to their respective rooms to sleep while the guys stayed up a little longer to talk about their up coming match the next morning.

About 45 minutes after the girls left, room service brought in several cups of tea for them before they called it a night. However, as they each took their cup no one could help but notice the extra drinks that had been left behind.

"Hey, does anyone see what I see?" asked Kuwabara.

"How about, does anyone see what I don't see?" Yusuke countered intelligently.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

At this everyone looked over to where the voice came from, and there sitting on the side table, drinking from the cup that had disappeared while Kuwabara had been talking, just like last time, was none other Rinku. And the kid looked like he had gained a few inches since they had seen him last.

"Hello to you too Rinku, you certainly have a peculiar way of stopping by," greeted Kurama.

"Hey kid, who's your friend?"

"What do you mean Grandma, it's just Rinku?"

"Detective, if you had been paying attention you would have noticed that the second cup disappeared a while ago."

"You're right Hiei, now if you can find them I'll introduce you. And as far as I know Yuki is impossible to beat at Hide & Seek."

"Well then dimwit, you heard the kid, so now would be a good time to practice some of the things you've learned in training."

With the challenge issued, each and every member of Team Urameshi took a try at finding their elusive guest. Those with a sixth sense expanded it, while those with demon energy let their aura encompass the entire room, feeling out every nook and cranny. When neither of these worked, Kurama and Hiei resorted to their sense of smell and the Jagan.

* * *

**(Meanwhile) (Yuki's POV)**

'_Those idiots, they're strong enough that they should have noticed Rinku at least fifteen feet before he even entered the room. And why did the kid have to tell those disgusting humans to leave extra drinks? Why is the whole team so insistent that I meet these fighters for that matter anyway?'_

These were just a few of the thoughts running through Yuki's head while listening to the banter and greetings taking place between Rinku and Team Urameshi.

With a look of barely concealed boredom and sipping on the tea that had been provided, Yuki listened with half an ear to the conversation, while at the same time eyes the color of ice took a moment to observe the other occupants of the room.

'_They don't look all that great, but then again looks aren't everything, and I should know. Besides, their record should speak for them, if what the guys told me means anything.'_

**(End)**

* * *

The instant Rinku's challenge had been issued, Yuki's aura shifted, blanketing the entire room equally, leaving one to think that this demon was the size of the room, and leaving no trail with which to pinpoint an exact location.

Now this technique worked well, until Hiei and Kurama decided to start using their third eye and nose respectively. The instant they did, they looked at each other wide eyed before staring directly at Kuwabara. A couple seconds later, a sharp intake of breath was heard causing the others to take a peak behind Kuwabara.

Before anyone could even think to blink, Kuwabara had been thrown back and the clash of steal could be heard.

The reason for this was, their mysterious guest had been hiding in plain sight in Kuwabara's shadow, and Hiei, being the explosively suspicious demon that he was shoved Kuwabara away and attacked the caped demon. What he wasn't expecting was to have his attack countered.

There crouching with a long dagger blocking Hiei's sword stood a young demon wearing a shadow cape and a silver hat pulled low over their forehead and right eye. Through the gap in the cape awarded by the demon's arm, black pants bearing an intricately designed dragon, etched in silver, could be seen, winding up the right pant leg. What caught everyone's attention however was the ember red hair showing from under the hat along with the pointed ears that were decorated with a pair of hiruseki stone earrings.

"Oh wow you guys, you actually found Yuki that is so cool!" exclaimed Rinku. "Okay, now for the official introductions. Yuki, the demon with the sword is Hiei, the red head is Kurama, Mr. Clumsy is Kuwabara, the old fighting master is Genkai, and Mr. Arrogant is Yusuke, the guy Jin keeps talking about. Guys meet Yuki, the fifth and newest member of team Musho."

"Hn," greeted Hiei while returning his sword to its sheath.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." was Kurama's hello.

"Hi."

"Yo."

"Hey there," said Kuwabara bending down to look Yuki in the eye, "Wow guys, it's another shorty!"

A split second later the sound of jingling silver along with a flash of light were the only indication Kuwabara had that he needed to move.

"Your mouth will be your undoing, one way or another idiot, so I suggest you guard it. This is just a warning, next time I might not be as gracious," threatened Yuki straightening up and starting for the door, "Rinku lets go, Jin is probably wondering were we are."

Rinku gave the boys an embarrassed laugh, while scratching the back of his head, before waving and following Yuki to the door.

"See ya guys, we'll catch up with you tomorrow."

And they were gone.

"What was that all about? Man, I still have goose bumps from that little light show we had," said Kuwabara, all the while rubbing his arms and looking around nervously.

With the two demons gone, Team Urameshi spent the next few minutes analyzing everything that had just happened.

"Well that was certainly interesting, a real puzzle that's for sure. I don't know whether to laugh or be slightly impressed."

"I agree with you Genkai, though I lean more towards impressed, I haven't seen anyone do that so effectively."

"What do you mean Kurama? What happened that you would be impressed with?"

"Her technique Yusuke, it is rare and hardly ever used even by those who know it. When it is used, many assume that the demon is weak and trying to intimidate them. Though this is often true, there are a few exceptions, and those are when it is used by assassins and thieves. They are the only ones I know of who can use it to it's fullest potential, though she used it most effectively and didn't appear to be of either background. It leaves me wondering why she would have taken the time to learn such a technique."

"How does it work, for the life of me I couldn't sense her but you too were able to discover her exact location."

"The way it works detective is a demon's aura fills the chosen area like water and smoke combined. Like water, because it does so completely and in equal measure. Like smoke, because once the area is filled you cannot tell where it originated from."

"This Yusuke will keep anyone with demon or spirit energy, as well as those with a sixth sense from tracking or finding the user, depending on the circumstance."

"The reason it is so effective is that there are very few demons that possess animalistic qualities or a Jagan eye like Kurama and I do. My Jagan allows me to see things that cannot be seen with normal eyes, while Kurama's nose can follow one's scent, which can't be manipulated like an aura. These are the technique's only weak points."

"And that's why you're all impressed?"

"That isn't all dimwit, her strength in blocking Hiei and later throwing those ninja stars at Kuwabara when he insulted her were also impressive, though not necessarily good enough to brag about. We should probably remind him to put some band-aids on those cuts later."

The cuts Genkai had been referring to were two jagged and bloody cuts that appeared on Kuwabara's cheeks a few minutes after Yuki and Rinku had left. However the care of those cuts would have to wait until later since the entire room was suddenly bombarded with the sound of snoring, causing everyone to look over at the couch were said person had apparently fallen asleep during the course of the discussion.

"Well dimwit, for once the oaf has a good idea and he didn't even have to open his mouth. Let's all call it a night and get a good rest for tomorrow."

As they each went to their own rooms to sleep, similar thought ran through their heads, tomorrow was their first match of the tournament and another chance to add a piece to the puzzle named Yuki.

* * *

**AN: Okay, second chapter is now complete; however for the next few chapters I'm going to need some outside help. I need your help with name ideas for demons and their abilities, as well as ideas for match fights; against who, who will win, and how. Keep in mind I want team Urameshi to go to the finals. Anyways, thanks to all those who have taken the time to read, please make sure to review as well.**

**- Ani-Mimi**


	3. Surprises and the Next Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. All OC are mine though.

AN: I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, as well as to those few who have left a review. The chapters may be a bit slower in coming from here on out because of all the fight details that I have to come up with, but I will have them up as soon as possible. R&R and again Thanx.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 3: Surprises and the Next Piece**

The next morning dawned bright and early.

As Team Urameshi made their way to the arena through the vast hallways, Yusuke kept feeling like something was about to happen.

"Do you guys sense anything?"

"None of us sense anything Detective, you're just getting paranoid."

"No, I could almost swear that something is going to happen any time now," Yusuke said, all the while looking around the corridor for any signs of danger.

All of a sudden…

"Good morning Yusuke!" came Keiko's sweet voice as she tackled him with a hug from behind, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well now, if it isn't me old pal Urameshi, and showing a nice bit O color at that." Came a familiar Irish brogue followed by the sound of laughing, due in part to Yusuke's blush, first from Keiko's kiss and then from pure embarrassment. However that embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Yusuke saw who the speaker was. Standing just a few feet away from them, laughing his head off, was none other than the Wind Master, Jin, closely followed by Chuu, Touya, and Rinku.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Exclaimed Yusuke while waving them over.

"You could say that again mate."

"Hello Yusuke. Kurama, I believe you owe me a rematch."

"I believe I do Touya, I believe I do."

So old friends greeted one another, catching up with their lives and exchanging promises for rematches.

"**JIN!"**

The sudden yelling for Jin caused everyone to stare at him with various looks, curiosity from the members of Team Urameshi and their companions, and embarrassment and humor from the other members of Jin's team.

"Uh oh, she found it."

"Jin, what did you do to her this time?" asked an exasperated Touya.

Looking around nervously Jin replied, "I just left a bucket of water over her door."

"You know, if you're not careful, she's not going to give you a chance to make it to your rematch with Urameshi."

"I know Rinku; she just needs to lighten up a bit, get those ears of hers a wiggling. We're here to relax and have a bit O fun."

"**JIN! Where are you? You are so dead once I get my hands on you!"**

"Uh… Urameshi you wouldn't mind helping an old friend like me with a little something would you?"

"What would that be Jin?"

"**JIN!"**

"Hide me!"

At that moment the sound of running footsteps could be heard from farther down the hall and around the corner. Jin hopped behind Yusuke just as the person came into view.

It was none other than Yuki, dressed just as she had been the night before, the only exception being that now you could see both her eyes, and that her clothes were completely soaked.

As soon as Yuki caught sight of the group looking at her, she stopped eyes wide in surprise before grabbing and dragging Jin out from behind Yusuke by the ear.

"There you are you good for nothing prankster, if we didn't have a match this morning I'd make sure you didn't have enough energy to even leave the ground." Although the treat had been given many in the group knew it wouldn't be carried out because of the laughter evident in her eyes and voice as Yuki said it.

"Hm… You're getting closer, but you still haven't loosened up enough." Retorted Jin, breaking free of her grip and grabbing her hat and tossing it to Chuu.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

With her hat off, it was plain for Team Urameshi to see that Yuki was in fact beautiful. Her hair, that before had been piled up under the hat, was now hanging lose about her shoulders and brought out a light, natural blush to her high cheekbones. If Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't already have girlfriends, they would've been caught imitating a fish, what with their dropped jaws and wide eyes.

Hiei and Kurama however had no such impediments, so they freely took the opportunity to look. They were given an even better view when Chuu dangled her hat above her head just out of reach. The night before Hiei and Kurama had only been able to see her lower half, now they were able to see the upper half as she was in the process of trying to retrieve her hat back from Chuu. On each wrist were about a dozen silver bracelets; her top was white and off the shoulder, with quarter length sleeves. Over that was a black corset with spaghetti straps, which only succeeded in highlighting her feminine figure, that before could not be seen under her cape.

(Kurama's Thoughts)

'_Now this is a new surprise. Last night gave the impression that she is colder than Hiei ever was, but now despite her threatening looks she is merely playing with them, almost like a child. And her scent… it only confirms what we suspected in the fact that she is powerful, but just how powerful? Wait! Did I just see what I thought I saw? Hm, I wonder if Hiei noticed it.'_

(Hiei's Thoughts)

'_Hn, no wonder she was able to block me last night, that small frame is deceptive; she has quite a bit of muscle there.'_ Taking a second to observe her better…_ 'She looks better with her hair down, and those bracelets and hiruseki stones bring out her eyes more. But where in the world did she get those stones? No demon could ever afford them. Wait a sec?! Why am I thinking like this? If I'm not careful my thoughts are going to drive me nuts. Though I must admit she certainly catches one's attention._

* * *

Needless to say their thoughts took completely different paths in regards to Yuki; however they were both brought out of those thoughts at the sound of, what could only be described as, angelic laughter coming from Yuki herself in her struggles to get her hat back.

Her laughter faded soon after though when she realized that just about all of Team Urameshi were giving her weird looks.

"Chuu, give me back my hat please."

Chuu however was still laughing his head off so her request went unheard.

"Chuu…! Please give me back my hat!" This time instead of hints of laughter like before, her voice carried a sense of urgency and embarrassment.

Each time before and after her request she had looked over at the Spirit Detectives, only two though noticed something the others did not.

Yuki finally retrieved her hat from Chuu when Rinku noticed that she had lost her playful demeanor and subtly pointed it out. Once the hat was back on her head, Jin brought her to stand next to him, in order to introduce her.

"I'm sure you got to meet with her last night, but I would like to officially introduce you. Everyone, this here bonnie lass is me one and only baby sister Yuki," announced Jin with pride evident in his voice. While Yuki seemed to shrink before their very eyes in embarrassment.

Kurama shared a knowing look with Genkai before moving over towards where the girls were standing and whispering in Keiko's ear about something. Keiko then, in turn motioned the other girls over, and after taking a quick look at Yuki, passed whatever Kurama had said onto them.

After listening to Keiko, Shizuru took one look at Yuki before walking up to her.

"Hey kid, nice to meet you. The boys are one of the first teams fighting today so why don't you come and sit with us to watch them."

Yuki took a second to consider the offer, looked over at her brother, and then nodded with a shy smile her assent. With that Boton, Keiko and Yukina moved forward to greet her and then they all headed for their seats, the sound of them introducing themselves to her the last things the boys and Genkai could hear.

"Hey Kurama, what exactly did you tell Keiko?"

"I merely noticed that Yuki looked a bit uncomfortable and so suggested to Keiko that she and the other girls take Yuki to sit with them while they watch our match as well as take the time to get to know her."

"Thank you Kurama for doing that, Yuki's only hung out with me and the boys and doesn't always feel right in a large group, especially when she doesn't know most of them." Said Jin.

"You are welcome, I was glad to help."

"Well Yusuke, in light of our desired rematch, I must tell you. The way the fights are set up this year, the only way our match will happen is if both our teams make it to the finals. So you had better make it you hear."

"The same goes for you Jin, don't you get tossed out before I've had another chance at you."

"Right O. Now since you have a match shortly, mind if we follow you down."

"Not at all."

* * *

**(Meanwhile with the Girls)**

"It is very nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Boton, the tall woman with the cigarette is Shizuru Kuwabara, the other brown haired girl is Keiko Yukimura, and the blue haired girl next to me is Yukina."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Yukina… you're Hiei's little sister aren't you?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, Keiko and Boton were all over her, covering her mouth as if to try and erase her words, and looking rather fearful.

"Yes, I am." Yukina replied in stride, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

This caused the two girls to look at Yukina in surprise.

"What…? Don't look at me like that. I've known for a while, I've just been waiting on him that's all."

By this time they had made it to their seats, and so sat down to wait for the matches to start and cheer their friends on.

"Um… Keiko, would I be too forward in offering you my congratulations?"

"For what?" Keiko questioned looking a Yuki in slight surprise.

"Your engagement… You are engaged right?"

"Yes I am… I'm just surprised. I hadn't told anyone yet, but thank you."

Boton and Yukina, who had been watching the guys get ready to fight, suddenly realized what they had been talking about and descended on Keiko with excitement and awe asking all the usual questions; when he asked, when the wedding was, had he given her a ring and could they see it, etc…

"Hey kid, how did you know Keiko was engaged, if she hadn't even told anyone yet?"

"Well, she's right handed, yet placed her right had over her left while we were walking. Normally it's the other way around, the left hand over the right. So I figured she must have been hiding something. Next I noticed how close all of you are, so if she was keeping something from you it must have been important, yet there was excitement and anticipation in her eyes so it was something big. Finally, I noticed last night when I passed her in the hall that she wore no jewelry like the rest of you did and the coloring of her skin indicated that she never does, yet this morning while I was bickering with my brother, she had been holding onto Yusuke's arm with her left hand peeking out just enough to let me catch the flash of what could only be a diamond. The only kind of jewelry involving diamond rings that could cause that much excitement that I know of is an engagement ring, so I figured that was what it was and ended up being right," Yuki said, still speaking rather shyly like before.

After the explanation, Keiko, Boton, Yukina and Yuki continued their discourse on different topics, after being sure to tease Keiko for sneaking out to meet with Yusuke the night before, while Shizuru just watched them, thinking.

'_I sense pain and a great deal of power in her, but just how much I'm not sure. Yet just now she demonstrated a high level of intellect as well. There is definitely more to this demoness than meets the eye.'_

"**Good morning demons and apparitions alike. Welcome to this year's Dark Tournament. Let us begin by welcoming our returning champions Team Urameshi!"** announced Koto from the arena, making it known that the first match of the tournament was about to begin.

* * *

AN: Okay the third chapter is complete, however I would greatly appreciate help in putting together the fights that will take place throughout the rest of the story. So things like fighters' names, abilities, attacks, and how each fight will end are several areas that you can contribute to. I will do as much as I can on my own, but just be aware that the fights might turn out a bit lame because of that. R&R, and thanx.


	4. Growing Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. All OCs are mine though.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates, it is a little harder to come up with fights than I originally thought. Sorry as well, if the fights are a bit lame, at least I tried. I will make it up to you though with longer chapters. R&R and thanx.

- Ani-Mimi

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 4: Growing Respect**

"Good morning Yusuke, it is nice to see you again after all this time," greeted Metamiura, the old master that the group had met at the last tournament.

"Yo. What are you doing here?"

"My boys wanted to have a chance to have an honest match against your team. Besides that I have an extra with me that you might recognize."

"Mitari!"

"Yes, now they have requested a four vs. four match, last team with a person left standing wins, you may choose your fighters."

"Right, I'll let Grandma sit this one out so she can keep you company."

And so they began. Team Metamiura started out with a bang when Mitari trapped Team Urameshi in one of his creatures while the rest of his team mates simultaneously threw their attacks at them. This caused a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, it could be seen that the fighters had paired up. Yusuke vs. Kai, Yen vs. Kurama, Mitari vs. Hiei, and Rio vs. Kuwabara.

This lasted for several minutes, each one throwing attacks at the other, and getting a good beating. Finally they started putting energy into their attacks, causing massive explosion that block view of the arena.

All was quiet…

When the dust had settled once again, the only one standing in the arena was Kuwabara. All the others had been knocked out outside the arena.

"**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! The winners of this match, Team Urameshi,"** announced Koto with fervor.

* * *

As soon as Koto pronounced Team Urameshi the winners, Boton, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru made their way down to the arena to offer their congratulations. Yuki stayed behind, watching as they shared hugs, hand shakes, back slaps, and insults. Letting her eyes roam over them before wandering to a particular individual.

When everyone began to quiet down, Shizuru walked over to Hiei and whispered in his ear.

"The kid figured out that Yukina is your sister. Thought you'd like to know."

When Hiei heard this he whipped his head around, to look up at where the girls had been sitting earlier, and where Yuki still stood. His eyes found hers instantly, as if she had already been looking at him, and held her gaze for several seconds before she broke contact and tried to disappear as quickly as possible.

Hiei saw this and took off after her, finally catching up to her in a darkened hallway. Within moments he had her pinned against the wall, arms over her head, with his sword at her throat.

"How did you know Yukina was my sister?" he growled.

"She is similar in height to you; and you both have the same color eyes." If not for the darkness of the hallway, one would have noticed the light blush that had decided to decorate Yuki's face at the mention of their eyes. "You also act just like my brother does on occasion whenever that human Kuwabara is around her."

Here Yuki paused, contemplating whether to go on or not. Coming to a decision she added. "I also received confirmation from Yukina herself."

This last statement nearly knocked Hiei over in surprise, causing him to stare unblinking at her. Lowering his sword but keeping her arms above her head, he took a step back and looked down at the floor, trying to pull himself back together.

"Hiei…"

Her quiet voice seemed to bring him out of it, and he brought his eyes back up to hers.

"She said that she has known for a while, but hasn't said anything because she is waiting for you."

Once more, Hiei found himself frozen in surprise. Staring off into space as his hands dropped to his side. Nothing went through his head other than the thought _'she knew'_.

Hiei became coherent again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Yuki standing there staring off behind him, apparently lost in thought and in her own little world, like she was remembering something.

"Yes Hiei, she knows, but do not worry about what to say to her, and do not dwell on what she might think of you either. All that matters to her is that you are her brother, and that you came for her when she needed you the most."

With that, Yuki began to head back to the arena.

"Why don't you just stay here for a bit. Your friends will be watching our match, and you could probably use the time alone to think." She paused here before adding. "You have my word that I will say nothing more to your sister."

And she was lost to the darkness.

'_Jin, where in the world did you get a sister like her?'_ thought Hiei as he looked back at where she had been standing a few moments before. This thought though brought him right back to thinking about his own sister and what he had just found out concerning her. And so he followed Yuki's advice as he stood there, barely registering the sound of cheering that signaled the beginning of the second match.

* * *

**(Back in the arena)**

Yuki arrived at the arena right as Koto announced that the second match was about to begin.

"Hey Yuki, have you seen Hiei anywhere, he kind of disappeared on us."

"I believe he went off on his own to think about something Yusuke. He'll catch up with you when he's ready."

"**Team Captains, please enter the ring."**

* * *

Team Musho's match was won quickly. Jin had asked for it to be three out of five, which Chuu, Rinku and Touya accomplished in a matter of about 5 minutes. Leaving him and his sister without a fight.

The rest of the day was spent in watching the other teams compete and just hanging out together. Hiei joined back up with them a little after supper.

"Well gang, sorry to tell you this but we had better be making our way to bed, we both have a match tomorrow and it would be wise to be at our best. Nighto," said Jin while ushering his teammates out the door.

"Good idea Jin, see you guys tomorrow. And Jin, you might want to stay away from doors, I have a feeling your sister might try to pay you back for what you did to her today."

"Thanks Yusuke I'll keep that in mind."

And so both groups made their way to bed.

* * *

The second day of the tournament arrived, unfortunately a portion of Team Urameshi did not, namely Yusuke and Kuwabara. They overslept themselves and so arrived at the arena just as Touya won his match.

"So what did we miss?"

"Dimwit, you should have been up earlier. Anyways, Jin tried for a best three out of five but the other captain wouldn't have it, he wanted first team to earn five wins, so that is what they are going with."

"Touya just won his match, and Chuu and Rinku won theirs as well. I'm not certain whether Jin or Yuki will fight next," added Kurama.

"Hn, from the looks of it the girl will be fighting next. She'll have to do better than a dagger to beat her opponent though."

The reason for Hiei's remark was that Yuki's opponent was wielding two large, double-edged sabers, and from his stance it was easy to see that he was a master with them. However Yuki did not appear to be worried, instead her cold, no nonsense look was once more plastered on her face.

Yuki walked up to the edge of the arena, took off her cape and what appeared to be a pair of Sais, leaving only her dagger at her belt, before making her way over to her opponent. Once they had bowed to each other, they both got into a fighting stance; waiting to see who will make the first move.

"What does she think she's doing!? All she has is her dagger against a master swordsman. How could she possibly survive?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Calm down Urameshi, you didn't expect me baby sis to be all bark and no bite now did you? This guy is just an apprentice in comparison to her fencing skills."

"What do you mean by that Jin?"

"Just watch and you'll find out."

The swordsman was becoming impatient and aggravated because of how calm and composed Yuki was, and so attacked in a rush, bringing both swords in a downward attack that left no room for escape, and little room for blocking.

But that is just what she did, though not in the conventional way, she caught a blade in each hand. Before the element of surprise had worn off she did a full body back flip, using a kick to the face of her opponent to propel her backwards and into the air. Landing, she once again took her fighting stance, her look and posture continuing to remain indifferent.

This level of calm enraged the swords master even more than before, so this time he attacked with all he had, throwing ever strike and movement he knew, but to no avail. She blocked or dodged every single attack with out a scratch to show on her person.

While Yuki continued to remain strong throughout it all, her opponent seemed to wither with each attack until it was all he could do to stand. With a solid punch to the chin he was down for the count, and Yuki declared the winner of the match.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The members of Team Urameshi watched Yuki fight in silent awe due to the skill that she was demonstrating. Each one making various observations with differing conclusions.

(Genkai's POV)

'_The girl has more skill then she lets on, and her opponent knows it. I cannot be sure, but I believe she is throwing some attacks at him as well. So we may be underestimating her speed, but by how much.'_

(Yusuke's POV)

'_Man, what I wouldn't do to have a go at her myself. Jin's right, her bite is worse than her bark by a long shot. She'll be fun to watch as the competition gets harder.'_

(Kurama's POV)

'_The Lady Yuki's movements are graceful and flawless, just how long did it take for her to learn all that. But it is strange that she purposely limited herself in her choice of weapons.' _Glancing over at Hiei a second before looking back at Yuki. _'It's almost as if she were trying to prove something or impress someone. I wonder if it is working.'_

Little did Kurama know how right he was, or that Yuki had succeeded in her endeavor.

(Hiei's POV)

'_So she's not just some wimpy girl who got lucky, she actually knows what she is doing. Those attacks of hers are all hitting vital areas and doing a lot of damage by the looks of it. I wonder how good she is with those Sais if this is her skill bare handed.' _

Hiei's final thought brought a smirk to his lips, as if he were anticipating and itching to experience her skill for himself.

* * *

"Hey shrimp, you're pretty good. Maybe when we're done with this tournament I could teach you a few things," stated Kuwabara as Yuki made her way out of the arena, being sure to replace her cape and Sais on her person.

"Fool, it's more like she could teach you something. If you had been paying attention you would have seen all the punches and kicks that she threw in amid all her blocking."

"Nice eye Hiei, she threw a total of twenty-five kicks and thirty punches," said Jin laughing while watching Chuu and Yusuke try to hold Yuki back.

When Kuwabara had opened his mouth to "congratulate her" Yuki had taken the name as an insult, just like when they had first met her and was now striving to hold her temper in check, but not succeeding, hence the reason for them trying to stop her from pounding him into the dirt.

While this had been going on Jin went and quickly won his fight, making it possible for them to move on to the next round.

They had to wait several hours before Team Urameshi was to fight their match for the day, but the time went fast. It was spent in hanging out over lunch and goofing off. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Jin kept trying to bait Yuki into doing various things, while the girls began the process of secretly planning for Keiko and Yusuke's wedding. Once things had quieted down for the afternoon, Genkai, Yukina and Yuki could be found sitting under the shade of the trees talking about various things.

When the time came to head back to the arena for the impending match everyone of the Spirit Detective group felt a growing respect for the girl who was at the moment talking and laughing with Yukina and Keiko as if they had known each other for years. However some felt more respect than others for various reasons that they themselves couldn't quite identify at the moment.

Team Urameshi's match went fairly quickly considering the weakness of their opponents, but they all knew this was their last moment of breathing room. Starting tomorrow things were really going to heat up, but no one had any idea just how much.

* * *

AN: Chapter Four is now done, and I am working on the finishing touches of Chapter Five and will have it posted in a few days. I'm really sorry if this chapter seems lame to anybody. I have specific scenes that I want to write and coming up with the filling in between those scene is not easy. I can still use whatever help is provided, and if someone can give me anything that will make this chapter more enjoyable I will be glad to add it in. R&R, thanx.

- Ani-Mimi


	5. A Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. All OC are mine.

AN: Alright, I have at least one more match to come up with before the finals and if the first two are any indication it might be a little while before I have it posted. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and those who have left feedback, I really appreciate it. Now without further ado Chapter Five.

- Ani-Mimi

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 5: A Past Revealed**

With the matches over for the day our group of friends left the arena and headed back towards the hotel. On the way they passed by a rather nasty group of demons that they recognized as Team Tero. Only four of the group noticed when Yuki stumbled in passing before going on as if nothing had happened.

Jin, being one of the ones who had seen her trip, came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. They stayed like that, looking each other in the eye as the walked along for several minutes before breaking contact. Not a word had been said, leaving everyone else wondering what had transpired between the two.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind, we're going to turn in early. The match today kind of wore me sis out and I think the rest of us could use a good night's sleep as well. We'll catch up with you tomorrow." Jin told the others, looking back at his team and Yuki before turning back to Yusuke.

"Okay Jin, take care." Replied Yusuke.

With that, the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

**(With Team Musho)**

"Thanks Jin."

"No problem sis."

"Hey Sheila, what's the problem? Something put your knickers in a twist?"

"I felt a powerful and torturous aura in that group of demons that we passed on the way out Chuu. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but it seemed familiar to me, and that put me a bit on edge."

By this time Team Musho had reached their rooms and so saying good night, each went to bed.

* * *

**(With Team Urameshi)**

"Man, what a bummer. I would've liked to stay up a while and hang out with those guys."

"It's okay Yusuke, besides I wanted to talk to you guys about something without them around anyway."

"Before you go Shizuru, would you mind if I made an announcement first?" Yusuke asked, drawing Keiko into his lap on the couch.

Shizuru and the other girls gave him a knowing look before nodding consent. That look surprised Yusuke and he wondered what it meant, but continued on anyways with what he was going to say.

"Guys, I'd like to announce that Keiko and I have become engaged."

"Congratulations to you both."

"Hn, good luck Detective."

"Wow Urameshi, that's cool!"

"Well done dimwit."

As the congratulations were passed around, it was noticed that the girls just sat there laughing, not saying anything.

"Hey girls, what's up? Why haven't you said anything? I was kind of expecting you to make the most noise."

Hahahahah "Yusuke, they haven't said anything, because they've already agreed to be my bridesmaids. They've known about it since our first day here. In fact I imagine that's related to what Shizuru wanted to talk to you about."

"You've sensed something from that girl haven't you? What was it?"

"Yes Genkai, I did. The first day we met her I felt power in her, just how much though I'm not sure, but what puzzled me the most was what else I felt from her. Underneath that power I felt a vast amount of pain, like she had buried it there refusing to face it. Also while we were talking to her, she displayed a level of intelligence that would almost put Kurama to shame, when she figured out that you had popped the question to Keiko Yusuke. When I asked her how she knew, she told us of her observations, some of which she had made while rough housing with her brother and the others."

This conversation continued on into the night, discussing each person's observations of the demon Yuki. From her nature and personality to her skills and possible past that had led her to learn such skills. One thing was certain though; they were no closer to figuring her out than they were when they first met her.

* * *

'**_It's dark, I can't even see my hands, and the air is putrid. My body is in pain from what they did to me last night, I hope they don't come again tonight, I couldn't take another round so soon. The walls are lined with whips, chains, electric prods, and branding irons. All of them designed to cause immense pain without drawing blood. Oh no! They're coming back. No I can't take anymore, I won't cry I won't. Jin, hurry up and find me, it hurts. Please Jin hurry. He's here too, the one they hired, the one who always gets the most out of me. No! Stop! No!_**

* * *

"NO!"

Yuki woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

'_Why? Why did my dreams start up again? I thought I'd gotten over all that.'_

Yuki sat with her head in her hands trying to calm her racing heart.

'_It's nearly morning, and there's no way I could go back to sleep after that.'_

So after getting dressed, she headed outside for a walk along the beach, being sure to leave a note for her brother, telling him where she went and promising to catch up with the team in time to watch Team Urameshi fight.

The next hour and a half for Yuki were spent in quiet thought as she walked through the woods and sat on the beach watching the sunrise with the waves lapping at her bare feet. She would have continued to sit like this until it was time to meet up with the others if it hadn't of been for the group of demons that came up behind her, blocking the path back to the hotel.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite play toy. How have you been since I beat you last?"

"Itami! Wha… what are you doing here? Wait! You're the one I felt last night!" Exclaimed Yuki jumping up and whirling around in surprise, staring at him, pure terror written in her ice blue eyes.

"That's right little gold mine, and I think it's time I received payment for all that time I took care of you."

While Itami had bee speaking, he and his team mates had surrounded Yuki and backed her up against the cliff wall. When she tried to make a break for it, one of them, a speed demon, grabbed her by the arm, and punched her in the stomach before throwing her against the rock, causing her to moan in pain.

"Oh come on now, just do it for old times sake."

"No, I won't! You can't make me!" her eyes blazing with defiance.

"Now, now, you remember what happened before. I did it once, I'll do it again."

This caused Yuki's eyes to widen once more in fear.

'JIN! Help please! He's here, and he's going to beat me, please hurry!'

After a few seconds of silence, Itami realized that something was up. With an almost invisible signal, two other demons grabbed her arms, twisting them both behind her back, nearly bringing tears to her eyes in pain.

With a hand to her throat, Itami looked her square in the eye. "I'm sorry jewel, but we can't have you calling for help now can we?" Powering up, he punched her right between the eyes with such force that it sent her flying into the wall like a bug.

Kneeling where she had landed, with her hands to her face, Yuki let out a blood curtailing scream of pain that had such power and volume behind it that one wouldn't be surprised if it could be heard from the hotel. A second punch aimed at her stomach was the last thing she felt before her body went numb and her world turned black.

* * *

**(Earlier that morning)**

The morning sun found Hiei making his way to a clearing in the woods to do some light training in preparation for the upcoming match, and to think about some of the things that had happened over the last couple days.

Pulling out his sword he spent the next couple hours going through some of the harder routines that he knew. When he had worked up a light sweat Hiei decided that it was about time to head back to the hotel. He was brought to a stop though when he saw Team Tero making their way to the beach.

'_What are they up to, we're supposed to fight them in a couple hours so why are they hanging around out here. Better follow and see what their up to.'_

And so keeping to the tree tops and out of site Hiei followed, nearly loosing them a few times if it weren't for his Jagan. As they got closer to the beach he fell back a little in order to keep from being seen. He felt them stop and so moved closer to see and hear what was going on, stopping in surprise when he saw them talking to Yuki. What surprised him more though was the look in here eyes. Hiei did not think it was even possible for anyone to experience the amount of terror evident in those eyes, and it made him freeze in shock.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Team Urameshi and Team Musho had met up in the hotel lobby to head over to the arena together, chatting and laughing together as they went along. Suddenly Jin stopped eyes wide as his breath hitched.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

"Guys, Yuki needs help and fast. Head toward the beach, I'm going to go by air." Exclaimed Jin to his team mates as he took to the air, fear and worry evident in his voice.

A second later a shrill scream could be heard from the direction Jin had taken off in.

That scream caused Chuu, Rinku, and Touya to freeze a second in fear before taking off, following Jin like the SDF were at their heals. Team Urameshi and crew looked at each other in surprise before taking off after their friends just in case there was anything they could do to help.

* * *

**(Back with Hiei)**

Hiei was brought out of his stupor when he heard Yuki's moan of pain. Taking in the layout and positions of the group he quietly slid his sword out of its scabbard and inched his way closer, while seeing the pain that had caused her to moan in her eyes as her arms were twisted behind her. As he listened and watched while waiting for his chance to step in, Hiei found himself beginning to admire Yuki for trying to take a stand against these demons that seemed intent on hurting her. However his thoughts ceased to exist for a few moments as his ears were assaulted by Yuki's screams of pain, causing them to bleed.

As the punch to her stomach fell, knocking her out cold, Hiei caught sight of Jin coming towards them at breakneck speed, hate and anger written on his normally playful continence.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on that there lass." Threatened Jin as he landed in front of the demons surrounding his sister, his fists clenched and just waiting for a fight.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop us wind master?"

"How about us?" Came the reply from the edge of the woods. There lined up and making their way towards the group were Rinku, Kuwabara, Kurama, Touya, Chuu, Genkai and Yusuke, all primed and ready for a fight as well.

As they made their way up alongside Jin, Hiei noticed that the one named Itami was inching toward where Yuki was lying. In the blink of an eye, he snatched her up from under the demon's very nose, and was glaring at Itami from where he now stood behind Jin, holding her bridal style as if to protect her from whatever would happen.

"So… You got her away from me. I'll get you back for that in the next match." Said Itami glaring at Hiei as he and his team mates headed back towards the hotel.

As Hiei passed Yuki off to her brother Yukina came up alongside him to see if she was alright.

"Jin! Her forehead's bleeding."

"What! Yukina, do you think you could help her with some of your healing," asked Jin with worry.

"Of course, lay her down and I'll see what I can do. Kurama, do you have any seeds on you that would work as a pain killer?"

"I do."

"Why would she need a pain killer Yukina, she's a demon?"

"Because Kuwabara this isn't normal pain. You or Yusuke could probably handle getting a punch like that to the forehead no problem, but she can't. The only one here who could possibly understand the pain she's in is Hiei."

"Why only Hiei Yukina?" Wondered Boton

"Because of this." In answer Yukina pulled back Yuki's bangs, which were becoming matted with blood, revealing a Jagan eye surrounded by a nasty bruise and leaking blood as if it were tears.

The sight of the Jagan on Yuki brought gasps of surprise from the majority of the Urameshi group, though not from Genkai or Kurama, who had thought they had caught sight of it on the first day but weren't one hundred percent sure.

"Hey Jin, who was that guy, and why did he seem to have something to do with your sister?"

'_Sigh'_ "Come on up to the room Yusuke and I'll answer your questions regarding that demon and any others you might have."

* * *

They made it back to Team Musho's room fairly quickly. Once there Jin placed his sister on one of the couches as the others scattered throughout the room. The only exceptions being Yukina and Kurama, who stayed next to Yuki to work on healing her of her injuries. Hiei's choice of seat though came as a surprise for everyone, as he had plopped himself down on the arm nearest Yuki's head.

When everyone was settled, and Yuki seemed to be resting as comfortably as possible, considering the circumstances, Jin began.

"I'll answer your questions first Yusuke. That particular demon is named Itami. He and his team are torturers for hire in the underworld and are known to use whatever method works best to bring pain to their victims. As for what he had to do with my sister, he made her life a living nightmare for twenty-five years."

"That still doesn't tell us why he was attacking her this morning. I followed them to where they had cornered her, and kept hearing him say that he wanted payment, and calling her jewel," said Hiei sharply.

At this point Yuki began to stir, gaining complete consciousness with loud gasps of pain that brought tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back but was unsuccessful when Yukina placed a cold rag over her Jagan causing several to fall, turning solid before they reached the floor.

Jin shook his head; a sad look plastered to his face as he reached over and picked up the hiruseki stones that now lay on the floor. Looking at Yuki who had her eyes clenched shut in pain he continued.

"These stones are the reason she was attacked today and beaten so long ago. Yukina isn't the only one to have encountered greedy humans looking to get rich quick through illegal means. I don't know whether to call her lucky or not since she only encountered emotional torment. Yuki was not so lucky, from what she'd told me she was beaten on a regular basis to get her to cry. For the most part she was able to stave it off, that is until Itami was hired. He's the one who found out how to get her to cry the most, and it served a double purpose. Her Jagan, when hurt causes immense pain, and also keeps her from using it to call for help."

Everyone was left breathless in shock at this information. This girl had been beaten daily for almost twenty-five years and yet still maintained her innocent and playful personality. This must have been the reason behind her cold first impression as well as the other skills that they were only now seeing demonstrated.

'_She must have been thinking of herself when she was talking to me about Yukina the other day. No wonder she could read me so well. This girl really is more than anyone gives her credit for,'_ thought Hiei as he looked at her with a growing warmth in his eyes. The reason for this warmth was that while Jin had been talking, he had seen what she had gone through first hand with the use of his Jagan, and he found himself silently admiring her for the strength that she had exhibited throughout all that she had gone through.

"Hey guys, I think it's about time we headed down to the arena, we have a match to win and a mission to take care of."

"What mission it that Urameshi?"

"I believe the detective is referring to our mission to pay back Team Tero for every punch that was thrown at Yuki and others like her."

"Right Hiei, I'm making it our personal mission to make sure those demons can never hurt another being again."

The girls and Team Musho almost took a step back in awe and trepidation at the aura that could be seen emanating from Yusuke and Hiei promising extreme pain as they made their way down to the arena and Team Tero.

* * *

AN: Okay Chapter Five is finally done, sorry if it is a bit of a cliffy at the end. I think there will be 2-4 more chapters before I bring this story to a close. Until then R&R, and remember any and every suggestion that is given will be taken into consideration. Please help me make it the best story that it can be.

- Ani-Mimi


	6. Paid in Full

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All other characters are mine though.

AN: Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. For that reason I won't bore you with excuses. Here you go, Chapter 6.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Ch 6: Paid in Full**

Within a matter of minutes of entering the arena, Yusuke found himself standing face to face with the demon Itami.

'Detective, I'll take all of them on myself.'

'Sorry Hiei, but I'll be joining you on this one.'

'Hm. Fine, but Itami's all mine.'

'Agreed.'

With his face set in a defiant and determined frown, Yusuke looked Itami in the eye.

"A 2 vs. 5 fight, your team Itami against myself and one other of your choosing."

"The Jaganshi is my choice. However, you are both signing your death warrant."

"We'll see…"

At this point one might wonder if that really were true, considering Team Tero consisted of three A class and two B class demons. In Itami's mind, having his team fight two S Class demons was no challenge. However, he failed to take into account the frame of mind of his opponents, that of righteous anger and retribution, promising extreme pain and death to those who had contributed to the present condition of their newest friend and companion. Because of this oversight, Itami stood off to the side, confident that his teammates could handle their two opponents.

"**All fighters are in the ring. Due to an unusual request from Team Urameshi's Captain Yusuke, this shall be a 2 vs. 5 fight that promises to be truly entertaining. You may begin."**

In that instant, Hiei found himself fighting against Ranpu, a lightening demon, and Supi-do, the speed demon who had been the most active, other than Itami, in giving Yuki a beating earlier. Because of this fact, Hiei decided to deal with him last, in order to prolong his suffering.

Now, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to take on Ranpu with his sword alone, Hiei called on his Fire of the Mortal Flame and combined the two. With this attack, Ranpu was turned into a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds.

One demon down, one more to go, Hiei turned to Supi-do. Now Hiei was pretty well known for his incredible speed, however, in comparison to Supi-do, it was nothing. So for this reason, he began to tire at an alarming rate, due to all the energy he was expending trying to catch and/or attack Supi-do.

By this time, Yusuke had finished with his opponents and had turned to aid Hiei. But even with the two of them trying to attack, Supi-do's speed made it impossible for them to even lay a hand on him.

Suddenly Hiei had an idea…

'Detective, do you have enough power left to do your spirit wave?'

A barely perceived nod was the response from Yusuke.

Seeing this, Hiei replaced his sword and put his remaining energy into using his speed to pin down their opponent's location. Once this was accomplished, Hiei grabbed him by the neck, halting his movement, and began choking him. When Supi-do was nearly unconscious, Hiei threw him towards Yusuke.

"Now Detective!"

"SPIRIT WAVE!"

In a flash of light, Supi-do was gone.

* * *

**(Back Track) **Yuki's POV

'_Through my pain I could hear the thrum of my brother's voice, but could not process the meaning of his words. However, from the emotions running rampant throughout the room, I could make a pretty good guess at what he was saying'_

All Yuki's thoughts came to a halt though as she felt Yukina place a cold rag on her forehead and Jagan. The shock of pain that rushed through her at the sensation caused the rears that had slowly been gathering in her eyes to fall, turning into beautiful stones before they hit the ground.

Once Yuki's pain had become manageable again, she felt a couple of odd sensations. The first was a presence in her mind. Later, she realized that the presence could only be Hiei, and it filled her with a sense of comfort. This comfort was only heightened by the second oddity, the feeling of his hand on her forehead.

To let him know that she was grateful, Yuki placed her own presence within his mind. After making sure that he was aware of her actions, she decided to concentrate on relaxing and eventually fell into a deep and healing sleep.

Everyone else in the room had been so occupied with what Jin was telling them that only one person noticed the subtle interaction between the two. However, they just smiled, their big red eyes sparkling, and remained silent.

* * *

**(Later)**

It must have been about an hour later when Yuki once more became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the absence of Hiei's hand. The second, was that everyone but Yukina had left the room.

"How are you feeling Yuki? I've done what I could to heal the damage; however the rest will be up to you."

"You did just fine Yukina. Where is everyone…?"

Yuki's question trailed off because at that instant she had received an image of Itami coming at her with his ultimate attack. She shot up from the couch, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and fighting off the growing darkness on the edges of her vision; because in the second following the image she realized that it wasn't a flashback she was seeing, but instead had been looking through Hiei's eyes.

Knowing that she was still connected to him, Yuki quickly took stock of his condition and found that if she didn't do something fast, Hiei wouldn't survive. So gathering as much of her strength as she could, she sent it through the link, before loosing herself to unconsciousness. Unnoticed, a single tear fell from her eyes, its jewel carrying a color unlike any before it.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

When Itami saw his teammates disposed of, he saw red and wanted nothing more than to annihilate Hiei. Knowing that his opponents were running low on power, he gave Yusuke a couple power punches to the stomach and jaw, knocking him out cold and out of the ring.

Now able to focus his attention solely on Hiei, Itami pulled out all the stops in his pursuit to destroy him, pounding Hiei in the same fashion that he had pounded Yuki time and time again.

Hiei tried as hard as he could to block and counter Itami's attacks, but he had used up so much energy fighting Ranpu and Supi-do earlier, that now it was taking all he had just to lessen the damage that Itami was doing with his attacks.

Even so, the loss of energy and the pain being inflicted on him began to take its toll. Soon Hiei could do nothing more than stand and face his would be killer, all the while showing no emotion.

Hiei could see Itami powering up his final attack, that he remembered from Yuki's memories was called Life Drain. It was an attack that he would have had to dodge even if he was at full strength, since it drained the victim's life energy and gave it to the attacker.

In the last few seconds of Itami's attack, Hiei's body once more surged with energy from some unknown source, but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he called upon his Darkness Dragon, frying Itami to a crisp; cheating death by a matter of inches.

The stadium, that up 'til now had been dead silent, watching the match with rapt attention, finally erupted with shouts and cheering, it's intensity like that of a #5 tornado.

"**In an amazing and surprising finish, with Hiei as our victor, Team Urameshi proceeds to the finals!"**

As Hiei stood there amongst the cheering, he looked down upon the ashes of Itami.

'_There is your payment for all the beating that you gave Yuki for all those years. You have been paid in full.'_

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated my story, I've been busy with schoolwork. However, my work load for this next semester isn't as demanding so I should be able to finish it up soon. Thanks for all those who have read and taken the time to review. Your encouragement has been greatly appreciated.

- Ani-Mimi


	7. Secrets Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All other characters are mine though.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 7: Secrets Hidden**

Since the match was over, and there would be no more until the next day, the group made their way back to their rooms. What they saw when they got to Team Musho's suites though was not what they had been expecting.

The room was covered in a sheet of frost, and they could see their breaths in the air. Yukina was leaning over the couch where Yuki was laying. However, unlike the quiet sleep she was in when they left, she was now tossing and turning with fever; a fever that was still raging despite the temperature of the room.

"Yukina, what happened?!" exclaimed Jin with worry.

"She woke up about 20 minutes ago and was just fine. But not long after, something scared her and she sat up, trembling like she had just seen her greatest nightmare come true, before falling unconscious. Then, just a few minutes ago she started heating up and tossing about."

During the time that Yukina had been talking, everyone had gathered around the couch to see for themselves.

"And you cooled the room down to help her fever, right?" asked Boton.

"That's right. However it seems to have made it worse rather than better."

"Yukina, drop it. The longer the room is this temperature, the longer it will take for her to recuperate."

"Okay Genkai."

Once the room started to warm up again, Yuki began to visibly improve. She stopped tossing about, and her fever began to break. Within a few minutes, she was completely back to normal.

"Well, she's sleeping peacefully again. She should be up and around in a couple hours."

"Thanks for all your help lass, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to her again."

"You're welcome Jin, I was happy to help."

Since nothing more could be done that night, everyone went to bed, confident that they would see Yuki back to normal the next morning.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Dawn came bright and early, and found Team Urameshi and Team Musho rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. An agreement made the night before, had everyone meeting in the stadium cafeteria for breakfast. Let's join them there and see what is going on.

"It's a lovely morning that it is. Have you recovered from your match yesterday Yusuke?"

"Yes I have Jin. Speaking of yesterday's match, it's funny; Hiei didn't go into hibernation after performing the Darkness Dragon technique like he normally does."

"That's unusual Hiei; do you have any idea why?"

"No. Even if I did, do you think I'd tell you Fox?"

At this statement, Yuki, who had been sitting unnoticed beside her brother, stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. Excusing herself, Yukina followed after her.

"What was that all about?" asked Keiko.

"I'm not sure. Jin, Kurama, any of you guys have an idea."

"Sorry Yusuke, me sis has a habit of keeping secrets, even from me."

"Whatever it is that is bugging her, it must have been pretty big. Take a look at her chair, its completely frozen." Said Genkai, who despite her words, seemed to know more than she was letting on.

* * *

**(With Yuki & Yukina)**

Yukina found following Yuki to be harder than she first thought. Yuki had headed to the abandoned section of the stadium, where it was dark and like a labyrinth with all of its twists and turns.

"Yuki? Yuki, where are you? Please answer me."

'_Sigh'_ "I'm over here Yukina."

"Yuki, is everything alright? You sound sad, almost heartbroken."

Yuki didn't say anything, she just sat there, her eyes closed and body trembling from some unknown emotion.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's one of your tear gems. I found it on the floor the other night just before the guys came back from the arena."

This however broke whatever had been holding Yuki silent. With energy that would easily rival Yusuke's, Yuki punched the wall with such force that it and the next two walls crumbled to pieces.

"That Jerk! Doesn't he know what I did? Doesn't he know the pain I put myself through just so he could walk out of that ring alive? No wonder he hasn't said anything to you, he's just an egotistical coward."

"Are you so sure he doesn't know? If you don't mind my asking, what did you do anyway?"

"In order to get into the finals, Team Urameshi had to fight my greatest nightmare. But just like he underestimated them, they did the same to him. Itami was going to use his ultimate technique, Life Drain, on Hiei. What Hiei didn't know, is that the attack doesn't always kill. It can also send the victim into perpetual torture, with no escape, not even in death."

Here Yuki had to take a few seconds to calm herself down since she was working herself into a frenzy. She was crying up a thunderstorm while pacing up and down the hall, crushing the rubble under her feet like it was nothing.

"Itami's attack can only be countered by the Darkness Dragon, but Hiei didn't have enough energy to call upon it. So to help, I gathered all of my available energy and sent it through a link that I had established with him earlier. In sending him my energy I created a permanent link with him and took the pain of Itami's attack onto myself. The attack doesn't have to hit in order to be effective, Itami just had to be within 100 feet of his intended target."

"Yuki, I will agree that my brother is slightly egotistical, but he's no coward. Instead he is too prideful for his own good. He would never ask for help or even admit that he needed it in the first place. However in this case I would guess that he honestly doesn't know what happened. He has never encountered someone else with a Jagan and so doesn't know what they are capable of. Secondly, in the past he has experienced a second wind in the middle of a fight and probably attributed that as the source of his newfound energy. This would be especially true if he wasn't aware of the nature of your connection to him," Yukina consoled Yuki.

Yuki appeared to calm down a little and seemed to loose the bulk of her anger towards Hiei, that she had been displaying earlier, in light of Yukina's explanation. However she still had a great deal of frustration that needed to be worked out of her system. Not long after, her frustration found an outlet in an uninvited, though not un-welcomed listener.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Those two are taking an awfully long time. I'm going to go look for them."

"Okay Yusuke, just look out for me sis. Something tells me she's a bomb waiting to explode."

"Right Jin, I'll be careful."

"I hope the dimwit knows what he's getting himself into."

"I doubt it, Genkai," said Jin with a chuckle.

Yusuke took off in the direction that the girls had gone. As he made his way through the corridors he saw what Yukina had not; massive craters in the walls that Yuki had left in her wake.

'_Man, I wouldn't want to be whoever she's mad at right now.'_

The farther Yusuke went the more damage he saw. Eventually the craters stopped, but then huge sections of wall began littering the floor. Five minutes later he came across a gaping hole in the wall. Looking through it, he saw two more walls in the same condition as the first.

'_Jin was right, and I think she just exploded.'_

While standing there, Yusuke heard the conversation between the two girls and couldn't help but feel for Yuki. He knew first hand just how prideful Hiei was and how frustrating he could be.

Suddenly the conversation stopped, and the wall he was standing next to exploded. Seconds later he was being tackled by Yuki, and since he was flat on his back, blocking her power punches seemed next to impossible.

"Yuki calm down will you. You're overreacting to everything."

Throwing her off of him, Yusuke backed up a ways, standing ready just in case she came after him again. From his vantage point, he was able to get a good look at Yuki, and what he saw came as a bit of a surprise.

Yuki's face was set in a frustrated frown, her eyes were closed and had tears running down her face, causing gems to litter the floor around them.

"Hey, its okay Yuki. We'll work everything out. You have a whole bunch of new friends that are willing to be there for you."

"I know Yusuke, just help me now. What do I do?"

"You're frustrated and mad, so you need to get that out of your system. Sparring with me will help. Go ahead; come at me with everything you've got."

And she did just that. She came at Yusuke with more power than he had anticipated, catching him off guard. He had to dodge an oncoming punch, that, while it missed him, it didn't miss the wall behind him. Reminding him of the three decimated walls that he had seen earlier.

"That's it Yuki, get it all out."

Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically, causing Yusuke to have to move around more to keep himself warm. This however, hindered him in keeping track of Yuki's movements. For this reason he wasn't prepared for the roundhouse kick she landed to his ribs, nor for the punch to his jaw that followed immediately afterwards.

Once he had regained his footing, he took stock of his condition and found his ribs cracked and jaw bleeding profusely. Taking a second to think back on her attacks he realized that they had both been powered with fire energy, making them much more damaging due to the contrasting temperatures.

Yusuke didn't have anymore time to contemplate anything because Yuki was coming at him again, though she seemed to be winding down a bit. After another dozen attacks or so she stopped altogether. But just because she had stopped attacking didn't mean that she had stopped venting. Yusuke, having had previous experience from dealing with Keiko's various mood swings, just held her and let her cry.

"Its okay Yuki, it doesn't hurt to cry. Just let it all out."

After thoroughly soaking the front of Yusuke's shirt, Yuki finally calmed down enough to speak coherently again.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me Yusuke. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this or about what you heard."

"Sure thing kid. Now let's get these tear gems of yours cleaned up before joining the others."

"Okay."

* * *

During the time that Yusuke and Yuki had been fighting, Yukina had returned to the group. So, when the two made it back, everyone else was packed up and ready to head down to the arena for Team Musho's next match.

While on the way there, Jin pulled his sister aside.

"Hey sis, do you feel up to fighting?"

"Of course I do Jin, I still have some things to get worked out and a fight is just the thing I need."

"**Captains to the ring please."**

The semifinal match for Team Musho went relatively quickly, considering how tough the competition was at this point in the tournament. Of course, having Yuki fight like she had a bone to pick with someone was certainly an added bonus.

"**Team Musho will move onto the finals where they will fight Team Urameshi for the Championship."** announced Koto.

Since the next day was the finals, each team went their separate ways to rest up and prepare for what was sure to be a grueling day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Genkai was wandering along the seashore when she came across Yuki sitting on a rock a little ways out from land.

"Yuki, would you mind coming over here? I would like to speak with you."

"Okay, I'll be right over Master Genkai."

With a slight gust of wind she was standing next to the old fighting master.

"Yes Genkai?"

"I wanted to commend you on your strength and abilities, as well as on your control earlier today. I don't think I've seen Yusuke get that beat up since the Demon Tournament almost 3 years ago."

"Thank you Genkai, but I really wasn't thinking correctly. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in my own emotions to let him get to me like that. Obviously he doesn't need someone to look out for him or care for him."

"I understand how you feel kid, but give him a chance anyway. However, I think it's about time he be on the receiving end of his own attitude and behavior. I suggest you give him everything you've got tomorrow, no holding back.

I say this because I know you're strong kid. Your skill with the sword is something to be envied, along with your unusual arsenal of techniques, most of which I have figured out or at least have an idea about. But tell me, how are you a fire master?"

'_Sigh.'_ "To get a Jagan Eye, it must be implanted through an extremely painful process; however I was born with it. This feature alone is what gives me control over fire. Making me a fire, ice and wind master due to my heritage and the Jagan."

"I take it that you want me to keep this a secret?"

"I would Genkai. I'm not someone that anyone would need to know about. Genkai, I'm not going to hope, but when you feel that the time is right would you give this to Hiei? If you don't ever feel that it should belong to him then take it as a gift to yourself and Yukina for all that you have done for me."

With a heartbroken sign, Yuki handed over the unusually colored tear gem that she had cried the night before. Only now it was attached to a silver chain. When Genkai got a good look at it, her heart went out to the young demon and hoped for her sake that Hiei would one day come to his senses.

"Are you still trying to get his attention by fighting with your eyes closed?"

"You're not as observant as I first thought Genkai. If you had been paying closer attention you would have noticed that I can't use my eyes. It is a side effect to giving him my energy to fight with. That information and the jewel you are holding are to be added to my list of secrets that will remain hidden."


	8. Shallow Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All other characters are mine though.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 8: Shallow Victory**

The stadium was packed with demons that were sitting and waiting with baited breath for the day's match to begin, the Dark Tournament Finals, Team Urameshi vs. Team Musho. Both teams were going in as favorites, which meant a close and exciting match.

"**Would the team Captains please come forward."**

"Good morning Yusuke. Are you ready for an exciting match?"

"Are you kidding Jin? I'm just itching to start, as you would say: 'My ears are wiggling.'"

"That's the spirit. Now how would you like to do this?"

"Would you accept best 3 out of 5?"

"That I will, best of luck to you and your team, Yusuke."

"Same to you Jin."

"**Alright, the Captains have decided on best 3 out of 5 fights. Will the first fighters enter the ring at this time?"**

"I'll go first," stated Kuwabara, climbing into the ring.

A few seconds later, Rinku followed, clearly wanting a rematch after their last encounter. Their fight lasted around 45 minutes before coming to an end. Both fought well, indicating improvement on both sides, but in the end Rinku was named the victor.

Team Urameshi 0, Team Musho 1

The second match took place between Chuu and Master Genkai. They were fairly evenly matched in power, but Genkai's bag of tricks countered and overcame Chuu's seemingly dumb luck, making her the victor.

Team Urameshi 1, Team Musho 1

The third match was the long awaited and promised match between Kurama and Touya. It became the longest match yet, lasting over an hour and a half. During which, both opponents faced many close calls and sustained numerous cuts and bruises. The match came to an abrupt end when, with a handshake, Kurama conceded the fight to Touya, making them, in their own minds, equal.

Team Urameshi 1, Team Musho 2

By this time, both Yusuke and Jin were bouncing on the balls of their feet, just itching to have a go at the other with everything they had. As soon as Touya and Kurama had returned to their teammates, the two were in the ring and going at it, not even waiting long enough for Koto to give them the go ahead.

Anyone who knew Yusuke knew that he never did anything half cocked. This, of course meant that when their match came to an end that the ring was in pieces and the first 15 rows of seats were clear of demons trying to stay out of the way of stray attacks. And poor Jin found himself half buried by rubble; keeping him from returning to the ring before the 10 second count was completed, awarding Team Urameshi the win.

Team Urameshi 2, Team Musho 2

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As Hiei was waiting for his match to come up he couldn't help but have his gaze wander to the object of his thoughts: Yuki. Looking at her, he contemplated many of the observations that he, as well as the others, had made concerning her.

Even though Shizuru, Yusuke, and Genkai all agreed that the girl was indeed powerful, he scoffed at the idea of her being anywhere near his level. If she really was as strong as they alluded to then she should have been able to take care of herself when she had faced Itami and his crew.

What confused him at the moment though was her countenance and posture. Both were reminiscent of the first night that they had met her, cold, calm, and uncaring. Nothing like the personality that he had become accustomed to, and, dare he say it, even looked forward to seeing. Even her eyes were closed, like she refused to look at anyone.

He remembered what her laugh had sounded like that first day of the Tournament, and felt like he would do anything just to hear it again. As he continued to look at her, he was barely aware of several disappointed gazes aimed his way, but he wasn't sure where they were coming from, or even why he was receiving them in the first place.

These were the paths that his thoughts took as he waited for his turn. By the way the other matches were going; it was blatantly obvious that the others were pairing him up with Yuki. He didn't know why, but he looked forward to fighting her all the same. In his mind it would be a quick match, but he would at least get to taste what little skill she had himself.

* * *

"**Well folks, this has been an exciting and entertaining match so far, not to mention a close one. This last fight will decide who will win the Championship since Team Musho and Team Urameshi are tied with 2 points each. Fighters please enter the ring."**

"Good luck Hiei, you're going to need it," said Yusuke, his eyes shining with some secret knowledge along with what might be considered amusement.

"Hm."

Hiei quickly made his way into the ring, wanting to get it over with, and yet excited at the same time. Yuki was a little slower in coming, taking her time to take off her cape and whatever else might hinder her in the fight.

To anyone watching the two opponents, a noticeable difference could be seen, even to those who had never seen a fight. Hiei looked like he was ready for a walk in the park, not really taking the fight seriously. This was very true since he was expecting it to be over within a mater of minutes. Yuki, on the other had, drew her Sais for the first time in the entire Tournament, and her body language spoke of one ready to pull out all the stops, showing no mercy to whoever would stand in her way.

While Hiei stood there waiting for Koto to give the okay to start, Yuki prepared herself in a rather unusual manner. Instead of holding her Sais in the traditional guard position, she strapped them to her forearms with ice so that a good 3-4 inches extended past her elbow, and her silver bracelets were now held between her fingers like throwing stars.

"**You may begin!"**

* * *

Unlike earlier, Team Urameshi and Team Musho now stood side by side as they watched their friends, family and teammates prepare to face off.

"You know Yusuke, Hiei is really underestimating me sis. If he doesn't figure that out soon, he's going to be in for a major beating."

"I hear you Jin. My ribs are still aching from the pounding she gave me the other day, and she wasn't even going all out. Do you know what she intends to do?"

"No I don't Yusuke; I just know that your friend is in for one big surprise."

* * *

As soon as Koto had given the okay, Hiei expected Yuki to come straight at him. Instead she just stood there at the ready, her eyes remaining closed. Not 2 seconds into the match and they were already at a stalemate, neither one moving, waiting for the other to attack first.

While standing there, Hiei now understood how the fencing master must have felt facing her. It was almost infuriating how calm and collected she was, like she had all the time in the world. Soon the waiting became too much, even to one as patient as Hiei could be, and he attacked with all the speed that he possessed.

Just before he struck, she ducked and swiped her hands along his arm. Thinking that she had missed, he jumped back and prepared to attack again, but was halted mid-stride as he watched with wary eyes what she was doing.

When Hiei had jumped back, Yuki placed herself in an attack stance and began chanting in an ancient demon language. Coming to the end, her bracelets that were still in her hands began flashing red at the same time that Hiei's arm began to sting.

Looking down, he saw several paper-cut sized slices, trickling blood, along his arm, and he realized that that was how she had cut Kuwabara their first night here and that they weren't normal bracelets. Hiei glanced back up just in time to see Yuki launch the now red bracelets at him with deadly accuracy.

Dodging the dangerous projectiles, he went after her again, pulling out his sword this time around. On the downward stroke of his sword, she disappeared from his sight. As he stood there, wondering where she went, he felt a slight prick on the back of his neck. Looking over his shoulder Hiei saw Yuki standing back to back with him, her arm up and the tip of her Sais pointed at him.

'_I didn't even see her move. Is she really as fast as I am or is it just a trick?'_

Before he could think anymore on the subject, a flash of light drew his attention to the returning bracelets, forcing him to dodge them once again. This time however, they continued to chase him around the ring, while Yuki stood there calmly, waiting for him.

'_She's put a homing attack on them,'_ Hiei realized with a start. Along with that came the realization that he had underestimated her and needed to get serious.

From that point on, their fight became close, as they exchanged hit for hit. Every time Hiei attacked with his sword, Yuki was right there to catch and block it with her Sais equipped forearms before throwing a punch or kick his way. Same thing went for her, every time she went to attack he was able to block and counter it. This resulted in the two of them becoming bruised and bloody.

Finally Hiei had had enough. He was breathing hard and sweat was running down his back to mix with the blood that was also trickling out of his cuts, causing them to sting. Putting his sword away, Hiei tore the wraps off of his arm and called for his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. As he unleashed it, he felt no worry that it would kill Yuki, considering that she was still standing calmly across the ring from him. What came next though was truly a surprise to everyone watching.

As the Darkness Dragon raged toward Yuki, she raised her hands to the side, almost in calling, and even though her mouth never opened, her voice rang throughout the stadium.

"**Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"**

Her entire body erupted in the blue flame of the Darkness Dragon, before it turned on her, swallowing her up before their very eyes. In doing so, it diverted Hiei's dragon back at him, swallowing him as well.

When the smoke cleared, the two demons could be seen going at it in an all out fight. Kicks and punches were thrown right and left, neither one gaining the upper hand. Until Hiei, with a last desperate attack, landed a solid punch to Yuki's stomach, throwing her off the edge of the ring, where she landed, still on her feet.

To those watching, Hiei had hit her pretty hard, knocking the wind out of her for a long enough period of time that she was counted out. But to those paying closer attention to the proceedings, Yuki would have landed in the ring if a gust of wind hadn't lifted her through the air and set her down on the ground.

"**Ring out! The winner is Hiei from Team Urameshi, making Team Urameshi this year's Dark Tournament Champions."**

Amongst all the cheering, Hiei stood in the ring sweating and breathing hard while Yuki stood where she had landed, looking just like she had at the beginning of the match, calm and collected, looking straight at Hiei.

As his friends gathered around him, congratulating him, Hiei looked right back at her, replaying the match over and over in his head. She wasn't stronger than him, that much he knew, yet why was he standing there looking like he had been put through the wringer while she looked like she had just come in from a relaxing walk in the woods?

While all the commotion continued, Jin came up along side his younger sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was a couple seconds before she noticed him, but when she did, she looked up and nodded at him with a smile. Taking one last look at Hiei she followed Jin and the rest of Team Musho out of the arena.

Hiei followed her with out with his eyes thinking…

'_She kept me running all over that ring with those bracelets of hers; matched my speed; blocked all of my attacks; and countered my Darkness Dragon with one of her own, using her entire body as opposed to just my arm, and never broke a sweat. All the while with her eyes closed, yet I am the victor.'_

Hiei looked around the arena at the spectators and his friends, and felt, for the first time in his life, the hollowness that comes from winning a shallow victory.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and putting up with me all this time. I hope this chapter cleared up a few questions. If not ask me either in a review or in my Questions and Comments forum and I will try to answer them. If you don't want to do either of those then you can wait for the next chapter "Questions Answered". Again thank you to everyone who has been helpful and encouraging to me as I've been writing. R&R, thanx again.

- Ani-Mimi


	9. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. All other characters are mine though.

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 9: Questions Answered**

After the awards ceremony, Team Urameshi made their way back to their rooms for the night, before heading home the next day. Each of them had their won thought and emotions concerning their win and the events surrounding the entire Tournament.

Yusuke was just glad to have it over with so he could go back to spending time with Keiko. Kurama was silent about the whole thing. Kuwabara wanted to get back home focus once more on his schooling. Hiei, well, Hiei didn't know what he wanted at the moment since his head was full of nothing but Yuki.

When they reached the room, Yusuke stretched himself out on the couch, pulling Keiko down next to him. The others placed themselves in whatever other seats were open.

Hiei had sat down next to the window, and just staring out of it, while Genkai and Yukina shared a knowing look with Yusuke. The silence that was now present throughout the room would have continued, if Kuwabara hadn't come up to Yukina and started bragging about their winning the Tournament.

"Didn't we do an awesome job Yukina? Maybe now they'll think twice about asking us to come again, since all we'll do is win it again."

"What do you mean we'll win again idiot. We didn't win this one, we won only because it was given to us," chastised Hiei in frustration.

"I agree with Hiei Kuwabara. Yuki handed us the Championship on a silver platter," stated Kurama coolly.

"What are you talking about guys, shorty punched that girl right out of the ring didn't he?"

"No he didn't. Although it is true that Hiei punched Yuki, it wasn't enough to throw her out of the ring. She threw herself out with a gust of wind."

"I'll stick with my original assessment of that girl. I am impressed," declared Genkai while sitting in thought.

"Would you care to elaborate on that statement Genkai?"

She was silent for a few minutes in contemplation before answering Kurama's question.

"First, Yuki's swordsmanship is close to legendary. We only saw her fight with Sais, but her defense against Hiei's sword as well as against double-edged sabers belies her experience with them. I can only imagine what other types of swords she has worked with.

Second, I noticed that she had an elementary knowledge of blood magic. She used it effectively yet sparingly, as it is a dangerous magic to work with. By covering her bracelets with Hiei's blood, she guaranteed that they would target him and no one else. Any other homing attack is no where near as dependable.

Next, Yuki's knowledge and control over her various energies are truly enviable. She is no stronger than Hiei is, and yet her control made her appear leagues above him.

Also, her courage and emotional strength is definitely something else. I don't know very many who could face their greatest nightmare so soon after escaping and still walk away mentally unscarred.

To top everything off, all that she knows, which is definitely more than what we saw, she taught herself. She was biding her time and enduring her beatings while getting stronger so that she could experience freedom once again,' Genkai finished, while shaking her head and wishing she could say more.

"Just how long had she been out of Itami's grasp?" asked Yusuke.

"Barely even two years. That was one of the reasons Jin had brought her, to get her to meet others and to get used to being around people again," said Yukina.

"That would explain why the kid had all that pain that I sensed from her, as well as why she didn't fight back when she encountered Team Tero. The memories were still too vivid for her," Shizuru couldn't help but shake her head in pity and understanding.

"What gets me is how did she know that Itami's attack's only weakness was the Darkness Dragon," said Yusuke.

"How else do you think dimwit, she knew because that was how she escaped. She had heard legends of the Dragon ever since she was born. I imagine she came to a point in her beatings that left her desperate, and in her desperation she called out for it. This scenario would also explain why it encompassed her entire body as opposed to just one portion of it."

"Genkai, do you think we will be able to see her before we leave?"

"I'm sorry Keiko but no. They left before the awards ceremony."

"Oh…"

* * *

While the rest of the group went on to discuss other things, Hiei remained silent as he sat in the window, looking out at the stars. He couldn't help but go over every piece of information that he had heard as well as every situation in which he went through with the demon Yuki. And yet… he was still left with questions. He had seen the looks that Yukina and Genkai had been throwing his way throughout the entire discussion and couldn't help but wonder what had prompted them.

'_It's almost like they know something that the rest of us don't, or more importantly, something that I don't know. What in the world could it be?'_

When Hiei heard Keiko ask Genkai about seeing Yuki again, he felt strangely disappointed. '_Why should I feel disappointed, that girl bested me, something that hasn't happened since I first met the Detective. I don't care if I ever see her again for the rest of my life.'_ But he knew he was only fooling himself, he wanted to see her again with every fiber of his being. Especially since he had one more question left to be answered.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so short and for taking a little longer to finish then some of the last few chapters, but I've been busy with school and my other story: Secret Shrouded Surprises. There is one more chapter left to go for this story before it is complete. However if anyone still has questions please ask them and I will put them into this chapter. R&R and thanx for your time.

- Ani-Mimi (AKA ForbiddenYoukaiMiko)


	10. Hiei's Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All OC are mine though.

AN: Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of A New Adventure & Hiei's Match. I hope you all had just as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thank you for all your support, and enjoy.

Ani-Mimi

* * *

**A New Adventure & Hiei's Match**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 10: Hiei's Match**

The months leading up to Yusuke and Keiko's wedding went by quickly for everyone, except Hiei, that is. His head had been full of nothing but Yuki ever since the end of the Dark Tournament nine months ago, making the days seem impossibly long.

Of course his talk with his sister, as well as his subsequent discussion with her, had not helped much either. As he sat up in his tree looking at the third necklace that now graced his neck, he could not help but think back to those times…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It was a couple weeks after the Dark Tournament and everyone had been over at Genkai's to start planning for the upcoming wedding. The planning had gone late into the night before everyone left and Genkai went to bed. However, as had become her habit, Yukina stayed up watching the stars from her place on the seashore.

Hiei had been building up his courage to talk to her for days now and felt that if he didn't tell her soon, than he might not tell her at all. Seeing her sitting there, alone he decided to bite the bullet and face her. Now Hiei has never been one to be called a coward, but as he approached Yukina, he very nearly lost his nerve a few times. In fact, he almost ran off altogether, but Yukina must have sensed him near and called out to him.

"Hiei? I know you're there. Come over and sit down."

Seeing that he was caught, Hiei sat down next to her and spent a few minutes looking at the stars before speaking.

"I found your brother, but he is afraid to come out and face you."

Playing along, Yukina replied, "Oh… and why is he afraid?"

"He's afraid of what you'll think of his past behavior, attitude and actions, he's afraid of how you'll feel towards him for keeping you in the dark for so long, and he's afraid you won't forgive him."

"You know Hiei… my brother may have had a dark past, but he grew and changed to be an honorable and trustworthy demon. The way I see it, his past prepared him for taking care of me and anyone else that is close to him. As a part of that, he felt that he was doing what was best for me by not telling me who he is. In everything, I am proud and honored to be called his sister. What's more Hiei, I forgive you and love you so very much," Yukina declared as she yawned and placed her head on his shoulder.

Hiei couldn't have been more surprised at her answer even if he tried. As his thoughts became coherent again, Yukina decided to throw him for another loop.

"That wasn't very hard to do now was it?" she said while chuckling behind a hand.

Needless to say, he hadn't been ready for her to say something like that. Instead of dignifying that with an answer, he simply shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They spent the next hour or so, enjoying each other's company and watching the stars, before Yukina fell asleep and Hiei took her back to the temple, and to bed.

Over the next several days, Yukina's joy and excitement shone brighter than the sun, and she often went out of her way to do something for Hiei. The change in her demeanor was easily noticed by everyone, though only a few knew the exact reason for it. Hiei just cracked a smile, and life went on.

A couple of weeks later, Hiei was sitting up in a tree, enjoying the sunset, when he felt his sister coming closer. Jumping down, he leaned against the tree to wait for her.

"Hiei, could I talk to you a moment?"

He gave a slight nod, and settled back to listen.

"Back during the Dark Tournament, while you were fighting against Team Tero, Yuki shed a tear just before blacking out. I gave it back to her the next morning when I went to talk to her, but it only seemed to make her more upset. So much so, that she gave Yusuke, what he later said was, the worst beating of his life."

Yukina went on to tell him just why Yuki had been so upset. How she had given him her energy so that he could use the Darkness Dragon, how it had established a permanent mental link between the two, and how she was hurt at his response to what she had done. Throughout the entire explanation, Hiei found that he finally understood why Yuki had worked him so hard during their match and even felt a bit guilty for it all.

"The night before the finals, Genkai ran into her along the shore, about where Itami and his gang attacked her, and asked her a few questions. During their discussion, Yuki gave that tear gem I told you about to Genkai and said that we were to give it to you if we felt that you had earned it. Since you have come forward and told me that you are my brother, and in light of your actions in the weeks that followed, both Genkai and I feel that you deserved to have it."

As she finished Yukina handed over the tear gem to Hiei, who, when he saw it, froze and could do nothing but stare at it. The very sight of that jewel both excited and scared him. On one side, it gave him hope that he would see Yuki again, while on the other, he felt guilt at the thought that he might have driven her away.

He came out of his stupor to hear his sister talking.

"She's still hurting Hiei. She still has wounds that no one can see, let alone tried to heal. Please Hiei, please help heal her. I just know she's waiting for you to."

With that, she left, leaving her brother to think about everything. All the while, wearing a secret smile, due to some inside information that she refused to tell anyone else.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

As Hiei continued to sit there looking at the gem, he couldn't help but realize just how precious a gift he'd been given. Had anyone else other than his sister seen the jewel, they never would have appreciated or understood just what they were looking at. The tear gem that now hung from his neck, was a very dark red, nearly black, and was the rarest jewel in existence.

Nearly every demon in Makai knew that Ice Maidens cried tears, but a closely guarded and practically legendary secret was that if an Ice Maiden fell in love, and that love was in danger, they would cry a gem that had come to be called 'Love's Tear'. Because it is forbidden for Ice Maidens to mate, the number of times that such a tear has been seen could be counted on two hands.

With a sigh, Hiei let go of the gem and looked out across the forest that surrounded Genkai's temple. Would he ever see her again? At this point, he barely dared to hope, but as long as he wore that necklace, he knew he could.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear with a flurry of activity as everyone put the finishing touches on the decorations around the temple. The wedding ceremony itself had taken place the night before, so the only thing going on was the reception, though due to all the demons that were going to be present, a party would be a better description.

The last dish was put in place when the bride and groom arrived, signaling the beginning of the party and that the guests would soon begin arriving. Keiko's relatives were some of the first to arrive, along with Yusuke's mother, followed soon after by all their psychic friends.

Next to come were their immediate demon friends from Makai, along with many acquaintances. Among them were their friends from the Dark Tournament, and from Demon World Tournament, Yusuke's retainers, as well as others that he had met during his time in Demon World.

Hiei looked around and participated in the festivities to a certain degree, though with only half a heart. Seeing so many of their companions from Demon World brought his thoughts back to Yuki with clashing clarity. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for Yusuke, but the last few months had left him feeling empty.

With a shake of his head, Hiei very nearly left altogether after wishing Yusuke good luck, but then caught sight of a head of blue hair. Taking a closer look, he recognized Touya the Ice Master, and it made him stop in his tracks. Wherever there was Touya, there was Jin, and wherever Jin was, a certain fiery, red headed, Jaganshi was sure to follow. He took off, faster than he ever had in his life, and began looking for Her.

* * *

She shook her head and looked around in nervousness. She really shouldn't be here, but Keiko had asked specifically that she come today, and she very well couldn't say no. Wondering vaguely if she would run into Hiei, she approached the table where Yusuke and Keiko were sitting, at one end of the clearing.

"Yuki!" Keiko called out when she spotted the young girl and waved her over.

"Hello Keiko, Yusuke."

"Hey kid, glad you could make it. You're brother hanging around somewhere?"

"Yes he is Yusuke; in fact I believe he is over by the punch and liquor along with Chuu."

"Thanks," and Yusuke headed over to hunt them up.

"Thank you again so much for coming Yuki, you would have been sorely missed had you not. Whether you realize it or not, you have already become one of the group, and will be welcomed at any time."

"Thank you Keiko. I brought something for you and Yusuke, as a wedding present."

Pulling a small velvet bag out of her pocket, she handed it over to Keiko, who opened it delicately. Inside the bag were about two dozen hiruseki stones. Looking up, Keiko starred at Yuki in surprise.

"I know you worry about making ends meet since Yusuke never finished school. With these, you should never want for anything. Yusuke will know whom to speak to when the time comes to sell them. I have already deposited one gem's worth in a bank account for the two of you."

"I can't accept these Yuki, it's too much."

"Both you and Yusuke have been a great help to me. I couldn't do anything else but to repay you in the best way I know how," she said shaking her head.

By this time, Yusuke had rejoined them and had caught a little bit of the conversation; he nodded his appreciation before taking a look at the jewels himself. When he looked back up, Yuki was gone.

* * *

Feeling nervous and apprehensive once again, Yuki decided to hunt up her brother to tell him that she was going home and would catch up with him later. However, she was diverted from her plans when she suddenly found herself pinned to a tree by none other than Hiei.

She would have thrown him off of her, but something in his eye stilled her. There was a spark in his eye that had not been there the last time she had seen him. That's when she caught sight of her tear gem hanging from his neck and the sight of it caused her heart to flutter and her breath to hitch.

When Hiei saw her reaction, he knew that his own happiness was in his grasp, and that he could heal her, just like his sister had asked. He also saw the blush on her face that he had missed all those months ago, and thought that she looked all the cuter for it. Before she could even take another breath, he kissed her with everything he had.

The feeling of his lips on hers wrought a gasp out of Yuki, and he quickly took advantage of it by deepening the kiss, which she felt right down to her toes. Breaking a part in order to breathe, they stood there staring at each other before Yuki finally threw her arms around him. Neither one seemed to notice that the entire clearing had gone silent, watching them, as they were far too focused on each other.

No words were exchanged, since whatever words were need had already been said, could be said later, or could already be seen in each other's eyes. It was official, they had fallen in love with each other, it had been quick, but it had also been gradual. After all, they had had nine long months in which to realize it.

A few minutes later, Hiei once again stole Yuki's breath with a kiss that was so full of emotion that it caused her heartbeat to increase, and her toes to curl. Meanwhile the rest of the group looked on in happiness and silent laughter, especially since many had seen this coming months ago.

When the two broke a part for the second time a blush now decorated both of their faces. They then joined the others, and the party continued, with Hiei all the while keeping an arm around Yuki's shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, as the last of the guests left, Yusuke couldn't help but add to the teasing that Hiei had been getting all day, out of the fire demon's hearing range or course, and brought rounds of laughter from everyone who had been present at the Dark Tournament. It also brought him a thorough beating from Hiei himself when he found out why everyone was laughing.

"You know guys; it looks to me like Hiei has finally found his match."

* * *

AN: Hey there everyone. "A New Adventure & Hiei's Match" has come to an end. However, that doesn't mean that my writing will. I have one story still in progress and another on the way. Please stop by my profile and check them out. If you have any questions or thoughts, please msg me or post in my forum and I will get back to you when I can. Again thank you to everyone who has encouraged me and taken the time to read my story, as both have been greatly appreciated.

**- Ani-Mimi**


End file.
